A Dozen and One One-shots
by auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty
Summary: Sorry I had to delete the old version of this because somehow another story got attached to it. Any way this is a series of about a dozen one-shots. Some fluffy and cute and some not so cute. Enjoy! Thanks to TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne for telling me about the mess up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TT.**

"Raven what are you thinking about?"

Raven turned toward her daily annoyance. He always chose the perfect time to bug her. "Nothing Beast Boy, leave me alone." Raven turned her gaze back to the sunset and asked, "How did you even know I was up here?" Beast Boy sat down beside the girl, "Well you weren't in your room. Ha and I know this is where you came to think." The two sat in silence until the sun slid under the horizon.

"Why do you always choose me to annoy?" Raven asked watching him carefully.

"I don't want you to feel alone…besides, you were really off today. I just ya know…wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Why?"

Beast Boy just shrugged in response, "Why can't I ask?" He shot back. Raven pulled her hood up to cover her face, "It's not your problem." Beast Boy moved closer to her, "Rae you make it my problem. You never tell me what bothers you or what hurts you. I want to help. Just let me in."

"Beast Boy, you wouldn't understand." He took her hand in his own, causing her eyes to widen.

"Try me."


	2. Songs of the Heart

**A little Karaoke can go a long way. More than one pairing in this, but obviously BBxRae are the main one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the song lyrics they belong to the singers and what not. Also I don't own the TT.**

It was the monthly Titan get together with the members of Titans East and Honorary Titans. The tradition began after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil. The Titans wanted to be sure that they stayed connected to their extended "family." This time around it was Beast Boy and Starfire's turn to pick the activity for the night's festivities.

"So Friend Beast Boy, I was thinking that we all should partake in the song of karaoke. What do you suggest?" Starfire stated sitting at the breakfast bar, while Beast Boy made himself a snack.

"Yeah I like that idea. The ladies love my singing." He said wiggling his eyebrows. "Oh glorious! I shall inform Robin of our decision!"

Later that night…

Everyone was in the common room of Titans Tower catching up and waiting for Robin to announce the night's activities. Bee and Cyborg were arguing over which person would beat who. Beast Boy, Aqualad, and Speedy were participating in some "I'm the better one" antics. Jinx, Raven, Starfire, Mas, and Menos were chatting on the sofa. Well, the girls were chatting, Mas and Menos were staring star struck at Starfire. Kid Flash and Robin were also chatting in front of the big screen TV.

"Alright team, Starfire and Beast Boy decided that tonight we will be doing karaoke. Everyone has to sing at least one song, then after that people can go if they want to. The first round order will be Cyborg, Bee, Kid, Jinx, Mas y Menos, Aqualad, Speedy, Me, Star, Beast Boy, and then Raven. Pick any song you want." Robin stated before setting up the TV and mic.

Cyborg got up in front of everyone and began with a smile on his face.

_Junior high played them_  
_High school played them_  
_College well, you know... played them_  
_Me and my friends use to laugh about it, how we fade 'em_  
_Now cupid is aiming his arrow right there at me_  
_No more nonchalance can I be, with you here staring at me_  
_With the most beautiful eyes that a nigga ever seen_  
_You pull an emotional vibe from my soul, look at me_  
_You got my heart beating like my back is filled with batteries._

_For the first time I'm in love,_  
_And I wanna tell everybody_  
_And I wanna tell everybody (what I'm feeling)_  
_For the first time I feel love_  
_And I wanna tell everybody_  
_And I wanna tell everybody the feelin'…_

_All them men before me did shit I would never do_  
_And I know you got your guards up, but they should let him through_  
_Just keep fightin' for our lovin' baby, I'll defend it too_  
_And if they try and tell me time is money I'd spend it with you_  
_I spend it all_  
_I spend it all_  
_I charge forever, to my card_  
_And pay it off, no interest lost_  
_I be right here, and like your favorite wine girl,_  
_I'm worth trying, but take it easy on me_  
_Cause this my first time_

_For the first time I'm in love,_  
_And I wanna tell everybody_  
_And I wanna tell everybody (what I'm feeling)_  
_For the first time I feel love_  
_And I wanna tell everybody_  
_And I wanna tell everybody the feelin'…_

_Now baby, baaaby_  
_You doin' things with my heart ain't never felt, it's so crazy_  
_if you gonna let it change me, I was so mistaken_  
_Your love like a billy coupe, took me out of a Mercedes_  
_Now baby, baaby_  
_For so long I miss somebody_  
_my heart just couldn't played with it_  
_I went from not wanting a girlfriend to needing ya lady_  
_I didn't think I'd ever see_  
_me callin to you, you voice before I go to sleep_

_For the first time I'm in love,_  
_And I wanna tell everybody_  
_And I wanna tell everybody (what I'm feeling)_  
_For the first time I feel love_  
_And I wanna tell everybody_  
_And I wanna tell everybody the feelin'…_

_I ain't never looked into a woman's eye worth of fire_  
_Bet I'm feelin while you holdin' me begging to take you higher_  
_For so long I was afraid, I couldn't admit before_  
_But now I see what life's about, and I'm never goin' let you go_  
_Girl I'm growin' (don't wanna be selfish, I wanna be more accountable)_  
_I see us growing (no, no one don't wanna miss out on a feeling I ain't never had before)_  
_I got to tell the world, somebody gotta know_  
_What you'da done to me, I gotta let'em know_

_For the first time I'm in love,_  
_And I wanna tell everybody_  
_And I wanna tell everybody (what I'm feeling)_  
_For the first time I feel love_  
_And I wanna tell everybody_  
_And I wanna tell everybody the feelin'…_

_Two hearts, I use to say_  
_Might make a great movie to watch on a late night_  
_But for me it ain't the way_  
_But baby thanks to you (I changed)_

_For the first time I'm in love,_  
_And I wanna tell everybody_  
_And I wanna tell everybody (what I'm feeling)_  
_For the first time I feel love_  
_And I wanna tell everybody_  
_And I wanna tell everybody the feelin'…_

Cyborg put the mic back on the stand and returned next to seat next to Bee with a smile on his face. She smiled back at him and gave him a kiss on his non-metallic cheek before walking up to the mic for her song. Bee thought a moment then put the song choice into the machine and looked into Cyborg's eyes as she started.

_Miss independent_  
_Miss self-sufficient_  
_Miss keep your distance_  
_Miss unafraid_  
_Miss out of my way_  
_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_  
_Miss on her own_  
_Miss almost grown_  
_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_  
_So, by keeping her heart protected_  
_She'd never ever feel rejected_  
_Little miss apprehensive_  
_Said ooh, she fell in love_

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_  
_Thinkin' no one could open my door_  
_Surprise, It's time_  
_To feel what's real_  
_What happened to Miss Independent?_  
_No more the need to be defensive_  
_Goodbye, old you_  
_When love is true_

_Miss guarded heart_  
_Miss play it smart_  
_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_  
_But she miscalculated_  
_She didn't want to end up jaded_  
_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_  
_So, by changing her misconceptions_  
_She went in a new direction_  
_And found inside she felt a connection_  
_She fell in love._

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_  
_Thinkin' no one could open my door_  
_Surprise, It's time_  
_To feel what's real_  
_What happened to Miss Independent?_  
_No more the need to be defensive_  
_Goodbye, old you_  
_When love is true_

_When Miss Independence walked away_  
_No time for love that came her way_  
_She looked in the mirror and thought today_  
_What happened to miss no longer afraid?_  
_It took some time for her to see_  
_How beautiful love could truly be_  
_No more talk of why can't that be me_  
_I'm so glad I finally see_

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_  
_Thinkin' no one could open my door_  
_Surprise, It's time_  
_To feel what's real_  
_What happened to Miss Independent?_  
_No more the need to be defensive_  
_Goodbye, old you_  
_When love is true_

Everyone applauded for Bee as she walked back to her seat and put her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. With the ways were starting it looked like it would be one of those dedication nights and all the other couples better bring their A game. Next up was Kid Flash who ran up to the front in a mere second. He flipped through the song choices and chose his song with a smirk to Jinx.

He sang _Can't Stand It _by Nevershoutnever and received a sweet kiss from his girlfriend Jinx when he was finished along with a few giggles from the boys. Jinx got up and sang _Sea of Love_ by Cat Power to him in return, receiving some awes from the girls.

Mas y Menos brought some laughs and whoops with _Start the Party _by Pitbull. Speedy and Aqualad opted to sing _Girls_ by the Beastie Boys together, which also got some laughs from everyone, especially since their sexual orientation was questionable.

Robin got up to the front a bit nervously. He knew exactly what song he wanted to dedicate to Starfire, he just wasn't much of a feelings guy. He took a deep breath and began.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_And sooner or later it's over_  
_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

Robin put the mic up after ending the song and was immediately out of breath from the bone-crushing hug he received from Starfire. They shared a kiss and a few blushes before Robin sat back down in anticipation of what Star would sing to him in return.

Starfire got up to the front and flipped through a the selection a few times before finding one she wanted to sing with a small, gleeful shriek.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_  
_Being with you gets me that way_  
_I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've_  
_Never been this swept away_

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_  
_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_  
_The whole world just fades away_  
_The only thing I hear_  
_Is the beating of your heart_

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_  
_It's washing over me_  
_Suddenly I'm melting into you_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Baby all we need is just to be_  
_Caught up in the touch_  
_The slow and steady rush_  
_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_  
_I can feel you breathe_  
_Just breathe_

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_  
_As all the walls come tumbling down_  
_I'm closer than I've ever felt before_  
_And I know_  
_And you know_  
_There's no need for words right now_

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_  
_It's washing over me_  
_Suddenly I'm melting into you_  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
_Baby all we need is just to be_  
_Caught up in the touch_  
_The slow and steady rush_  
_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_  
_I can feel you breathe_  
_Just breathe_

_Caught up in the touch_  
_The slow and steady rush_  
_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_  
_I can feel you breathe_  
_Just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_  
_Being with you gets me that way_

Everyone applauded Starfire as she went to sit on contently on Robin's lap. Beast Boy was next and he was determined. From the time Starfire suggested a karaoke night, he had his mind working on a song that would win over Raven. He knew that she, on some level, liked him, but he also knew that Raven was not the type to say so. Beast Boy loved her and wanted to be with her and he had come up with the best way that he knew of to get her. He walked up the front with confidence, typed in the song he wanted to sing, looked into her eyes, and began to sing.

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry_  
_Call I'm desperate for your voice_  
_Listening to the song we used to sing_  
_In the car, do you remember_  
_Butterfly, Early Summer_  
_It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet_  
_Like when we would meet_

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you_  
_And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_  
_Stay with me tonight_

_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh_  
_I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh_  
_Cause every breath that you will take_  
_When you are sitting next to me_  
_Will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?_  
_What's your, what's your..._

_I was born to tell you I love you_  
_And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_  
_Stay with me tonight_

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home (4x)_

_I was born to tell you I love you_  
_And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_  
_Stay with me tonight_

_I was born to tell you I love you_  
_And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_  
_Stay with me tonight_

His eyes never left Raven's as he finished the song. Her hood was down and everyone could see the blush present on her cheeks and the small smile gracing her lips. As Beast Boy went to sit down next to her, he took her hand and gave it a kiss. A dish in the kitchen could be heard shattering, but no one seemed to care as they were too busy watching the scene before them unfold.

"I have a song for you too." Raven whispered and walked up to the front slowly. She flipped through until she found the song she was looking for and looked back to Beast Boy.

_Merrily we fall_  
_Out of line, out of line_  
_I'd fall anywhere with you_  
_I'm by your side_

_Swinging in the rain_  
_Humming melodies_  
_We're not going anywhere until we freeze_

_I'm not afraid, anymore_  
_I'm not afraid_

_Forever is a long time_  
_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

_Carefully we'll place our destiny_  
_You came and you took this heart, and set it free_  
_Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me_  
_I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are_

_I'm not afraid, anymore_  
_I'm not afraid_

_Forever is a long time_  
_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_  
_Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile_  
_I wouldn't mind it at all_  
_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_You so know me_  
_Pinch me gently_  
_I can hardly breathe_

_Forever is a long, long time_  
_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_  
_Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile_  
_I wouldn't mind it at all_  
_I wouldn't mind it at all_

As soon as Raven had put the mic up Beast Boy was in front of her. His eyes were intense and burning into her own. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her in front of everyone. The kiss was deep and passionate, but it wasn't very long before he pulled away from her. Everyone in the room cheered for the new couple.

The night proceeded in the couples basically cuddling on the couch while the single boys sang some more songs. When it started to get late Bee got her team ready to go back to Steel City. Everyone said their good byes as they left. Beast Boy and Raven held back in the common room when the rest of the team went to their rooms to sleep.

"So I can call you my girlfriend now right?" Beast Boy said half teasing.

"Yes. I would hope so."

Beast Boy pulled Raven into hug with their faces inches apart. "I love you." Raven closed that gap with a tender peck on the lips.

"I love you too."

**Brownie points to whom ever can guess what the songs were that are sang aloud. Some should be super easy, the others maybe not. :)**


	3. Learning Spanish

**Learning Spanish**

**This happens before Starfire knew what the meaning of a kiss really was on Earth. Starfire walks into a moment Raven and Beast Boy were sharing. Humor.**

Raven and Beast Boy are sitting on the roof sharing some quality alone time together. They weren't speaking really, just soaking in the feel of the closeness of each other. Beast Boy had his hand over Raven's, stroking it lovingly. The two had been secretly dating for about six months now and really didn't have much time to be like this together for fear of the team finding them.

The secret couple had spent the past hour or so in silence. The sun was beginning to set in front of them creating an orange glow around them. Raven let out a sigh of contentment.

"Rae?"

"Yeah?" Raven replied snuggling her head into Beast Boy's shoulder.

"When can we tell the others?"

Raven snapped up to look at him, "What?"

Beast Boy looked down at her with a soft expression, "When can we tell our friends about our relationship, Rae? I don't want to keep hiding my love for you. It doesn't feel right. I mean, at first I understood why, but now you can control your powers better around me, so why can't we tell them?"

"My powers are unstable Gar you know that. I wouldn't want to hurt anyone…wait did you just say your love for me?" Raven started in her best imitation of indifference to the subject before she realized what he had just confessed to her.

Beast Boy smiled at the confused look on his girlfriend's face, "Yeah Rae, I..I love you."

Raven looked at the ground, "How?"

Beast Boy stood to his feet bringing Raven with him, "Rae, I love the way you can be so in control. I love the way you care about others before yourself. I love the way that you gave me a chance. I love way you occasionally smile at your old books when you read them. I love the way you say my real name. I love that you have let me close to you. I love how you pretend you like it when Star drags you to the mall. I love the way you walk like you're drunk when you read on your way to your room. I love that you tried tofu for me even though not even you could disguise the disgust on your face after taking one bite. I love your sarcasm. I love it when you make fun of me, even though it's usually mean. I love you Rae, don't you see it?"

Raven stared at the boy before her. Never had she thought that, she, the daughter of Trigon the Terrible, could be loved. She knew Beast Boy liked her. She could sense it. Raven even knew that she loved him, even though he was a goofy and usually annoying boy. Before she realized what she was doing she was leaning forward and their lips met. The kiss was soft and sweet. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers made their way around his neck. The kiss was perfect until…

"Oh Friends are partaking in the kiss of love? How glorious! I must go tell Robin!"

"Wait Star! Raven's just teaching me Spanish."

Starfire turned around to face them again, "Oh I did not know Raven possessed the ability to transfer language from lip contact as well."

"Yes I can. I haven't needed to use it before, so that is why you haven't seen me do it."

"Oh well nevermind then friends. I came to inform you that Cyborg is done with the making of dinner."

Starfire went back down the stairs. "Phew that was close." Beast Boy said with a grin. "I thought you wanted them to know?" Raven teased. "Oh I do but I want it to be found out when we tell them. Not by Starfire telling them. Plus you know how she is. She'd throw it out of proportion and tell them we were getting married tomorrow or something." He replied with a laugh.

"You're right. Let's go eat then."

"Right behind ya!"


	4. Gift

**Gift**

Raven was reading from one of her old tomes when she heard a rapping on her door. Annoyed by the interruption she yelled for the intruder of her peace to go away. The response was another set of taps. Raven attempted to ignore the annoyance, but the person continued with incessant knocking. Fed up she walked to her door to ask what they wanted, but instead of a person standing at the door like she was expecting, the hall was seemingly empty. She was about to go back inside her room when she noticed a box on the ground with a piece of paper attached to it. Raven picked up the small box and opened the note written in a messy scrawl.

_Raven,_

_When I see you daily it relaxes me. I admire your beauty and brains. You are the most selfless person I know. You hide most of your emotions to protect the people around you. This is a gift that, I hope, shows how much you truly mean to me._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

A light blush spread across her cheeks as she read the note. It was a very nice sentiment. The only problem was that she had no idea which boy in the tower wrote it. Raven retreated back to her room before she opened the box. It was a simple box. Dark blue with a black ribbon tied around it. When she opened it she was beyond shocked at what was inside. There in the small box was a silver and blue gemmed bracelet with an engraving on the inside. Bringing it closer to her face, Raven could see that the engraving read _Remember who you are. _A shelf full of books on the far wall of the room crashed to the floor. The gift was amazing, thoughtful, and so ever beautiful. Raven slipped the bracelet on before heading down to waffles for dinner with the team.

"Yo Raven! I made a tall stack of your favorite!" Cyborg handed Raven the plate stacked sky high with waffles, syrup, and butter. Raven thanked him, but was aware of the over-abundance of happiness radiating off of him. It made her wonder if he was the one that had given her the gift, even though she was sure he was going with Bee. Then again they could have taken a break.

Starfire and Robin walked in tangled in each other's limbs. Starfire was giggling loudly while Robin was blushing madly at her. Of course Robin was out of the question. He would never stray from his beloved Starfire. She had him wrapped around her royal little finger.

"Hey Rae!"

In her observation of Starfire and Robin she was completely oblivious to Beast Boy's entrance behind them. Now he was sitting awfully close to her at the breakfast table beaming his usual smile. After composing herself she returned a greeting to the green man next to her.

Breakfast came and went without a hitch. Starfire and Robin went out on a date later in the afternoon, followed by Cyborg leaving to go see Bee. The realization of who had really sent her the gift became obvious. The annoyance in her life had given her a truly amazing present just for being herself. She couldn't believe that he saw her in that fashion. True Raven did find him to be attractive, but she had buried it deep inside. Raven was pulled out of her thoughts by knocking on her door. She walked over expecting to find Beast Boy standing there, but was surprised instead by a trail flowers leading down the hallway to some unknown destination. With a huff Raven followed the trail until it stopped at the rooftop door. She opened it to find Beast Boy standing there holding a fully bouquet of flowers and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hey Rae." He smiled down at her. "I see you're wearing the bracelet."

Raven looked down to her wrist blushing, "Oh yes. Thank you. It's beautiful."

Beast Boy motioned for her to follow him as he led her to a blanket set out on the edge of the tower looking over the nearly setting sun. They sat down together and he gave her the bouquet of flowers. Raven accepted them graciously.

"I have a question Beast Boy."

"Shoot."

"Why did you do all of this for me?"

Beast Boy put his hand over hers, "Isn't obvious?"

He leaned forward until their noses were touching almost waiting to see if she would try to get away from him. When she didn't he closed the gap the rest of the way. The feeling they were sharing together was too much for Raven to control. They parted when they heard the metal door of the roof fly off the hinges and over the edge into the ocean.

Beast Boy let out a laugh, "That good huh?" Raven rolled her eyes and turned to watch the sunset with him hand in hand.


	5. Words For Thought

**Words For Thought**

**A Raven and Starfire friendship fic.**

"Friend what are you doing?"

Raven quickly shut the old leather bound book she had been writing in. She hoped she could easily deter Starfire's curiosity. "Nothing."

"Oh. Well on my planet, when someone writes in a book like the one you have it means they are writing their thoughts as to not forget."

"Well yes. It can be that way here too."

Starfire sat next to Raven at the corner table. "May I make an entry in your book of thought?"

Raven handed the leather book to her friend, "Sure. We call them journals on Earth, usually."

Raven sat quietly next to Starfire watching her scribble away. She was amused by the look of concentration on the alien girl's face. Starfire smiled as she finished and handed the book back to Raven.

"Thank you Friend. That was most therapeutic. This is a secret book yes? Only you and myself can see it yes?"

"Yes. I put a spell on it that changes the text to Azarithian, so that way even if someone found it, they could not read it."

Starfire smiled, "Thank you. You may read my entry if you would like I do not mind."

"Thank you Starfire. I will keep that in mind. You may also read mine from time to time."

Starfire stood up to leave. Raven stopped her, "Starfire if you want, you can write in it whenever you need to."

Starfire nodded as she floated out of the room. Raven let herself have a small smile before she put her spell on the text and headed back to her room.


	6. Blind Date

**Just another one-shot for you! Sorry it took a while for me to post again. School kind of got in the way a little bit. I don't own TT**

"Will this thing actually work?" Beast Boy looked down at the rings Cyborg had made for him. He'd asked to have a ring made to, so that he could look human. "Of course man! I made them just like mine." Cyborg took the rings from him and them on him. "Ok, now hit your fists together and look in the mirror. To change back just hit them back together again."

Beast Boy did what he was told. As he hit the rings together he felt a tingling sensation all over his body. It only took a second to fade. When he looked in the mirror he couldn't believe what he saw. His green hair was now a sandy blonde, and his green skin was now tanned. His fangs and pointed ears were gone, as well.

"Dude! No way!" Beast Boy exclaimed while touching his face everywhere. "This is perfect. She'll never know it's me."

Cyborg put a hand on his younger friend's shoulder, "No problem bro. So remember show up at 7:30, no later. You want to make a good impression."

"Starfire, why do I have to do this? I don't need to date." Raven sat in Starfire's room letting the alien girl do her hair.

"Oh Friend, it'll be fun. Just think of it as fun. Enjoy being treated by a boy."

"I guess."

"You know it will not be terrible. You will have fun. If you do not like this boy tonight, you do not have to see him again."

"How do you even know him?"

"Oh I do not. He is Cyborg's friend. Cyborg came to me with the idea that he had the perfect guy for you. He told me about him and I believe that friend Cyborg could be right."

"What did he tell you?"

"I cannot say."

Raven sat silent the rest of the time Starfire did her hair and make-up. She didn't like the idea of this date. She knew absolutely nothing about this guy, and she highly doubted Cyborg could find the perfect guy for her.

Raven stood uncomfortably outside of the small café. Cyborg had just dropped her off and told her to call him when she wanted to leave. He had told her that this mystery guy would meet her there at 7:30. When it was closer to time Raven could sense a familiar mind coming toward her, but could not place it. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Hi. Are you Raven?"

Raven turned to see a blonde haired man with a warm smile. She couldn't help but think he was handsome.

"Yes and you are?"

"I'm Logan, Vic's friend."

"Ah so you are the guy he set me up with."

"I guess so. Want to go get a table?"

Logan led Raven to a back booth that was secluded from the rest of the café. Logan and Raven made small talk until a waiter came to take their orders.

"I would like herbal tea and a salad with grilled chicken."

"I would like the tofu burger, please, with fries."

Raven looked at Logan with a look of skepticism.

"What? I don't eat meat."

"Oh nothing."

The two continued to make small conversation, even after the food arrived. After the meal Logan walked Raven back to the city edge. "I would take you all the way but I can't fly." Logan said with a chuckle.

"I figured as much. It was nice of you to walk me back this far." Raven gave a small smile.

"No problem. Will I see you again?"

The next morning at breakfast Raven was being pelted with questions from Starfire and Cyborg.

"Friend did you get the 'feelings' during your date? What is his name? Is he the handsome? Are you going on another date?" Starfire said in one breath.

"Yeah you gon' see my bro again? He's cool right?"

"Um it was nice. Logan. Yes. More than likely. Yes he is 'cool'."

Starfire floated in the air, "I shall sight the poem of love. All 700 verses!"

"No Star that's ok. If you do that we'll be late to go shopping." Robin said trying to distract his girlfriend from Raven.

"Oh yes, of course, let us go. Good-bye friends!" Starfire squealed while dragging Robin out the Common Room doors.

"Thank God!" Beast Boy exclaimed before taking a swig of soy milk.

"No kidding B! So Raven do you like Logan?"

"Yes. He was nice."

"Sweet! Let me know if you go out again." Cyborg left to work on the T-car.

Raven looked over to Beast Boy, who looked slightly uncomfortable, but she decided it'd be best to ignore it.

"So Rae, you really like this guy huh? I bet he's some kind of blonde macho man huh?" Beast Boy said with his usual boyish, yet nervous charm.

"He can be, but I think I like it better when he's green." Raven said with a small smile before leaving a stunned, red faced Beast Boy alone in the Common Room.


	7. Secret Admirer

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, and are now following this story. I really appreciate it! Since Valentine's Day is coming up, I thought I would do almost like a two-shot this time around. This one-shot will lead into the one I will post for Valentine's Day. It will probably be the only two one-shots in this series that go along with each other. Just a heads up! I don't own the TT.**

"Hey man what are you doing?" Cyborg asked curiously to his younger, green friend. The boy in question was bent over something in the Common Room, and talking to himself in the process. At hearing Cyborg's voice, the boy jumped out of his skin and tried to hide what he was working on while he turned.

"Ah! Dude what are you doing!"

"I came in here to make a sandwich. What are you doing?" Cyborg said while trying to look over the green boy to see what he was trying to hide behind his back.

"Nothing! I was just reading. Yeah I was reading. Robin said I was being immature, so I thought I would read to get smarter." Beast Boy said a bit unconvincingly.

"Uh huh. Let me see it then." Cyborg said reaching around and snatching the hidden object behind Beast Boy's back.

"Wait Cy no! You don't understand."

"Uh well this is interesting." Cyborg said with a smirk.

"Don't laugh at me! Give it back!" Beast Boy lunged out for the object in question.

"Raven huh?"

"Yeah. Don't say anything." Beast Boy said pleadingly.

"I'll just pretend like I didn't see this." Cyborg replied with a grin before handing Beast Boy the object he had stolen from him.

Later that night, when mostly everyone was already in bed, Beast Boy walked to Raven's room in complete stealth mode. He didn't want to be caught by one of the other Titans, or worse even, Raven. Mustering up all his courage, Beast Boy placed his basket and not in front of the dark girl's door. He took a deep breath before lightly knocking on her door and sprinting back to his room.

Raven opened her door annoyed by the fact that someone had disturbed her meditation. She was surprised to find a black, woven basket on the ground instead of one of her fellow teammates. Raven picked up the basket and took it into her room. She was confused as to who could have left the gift for her. Inside the black basket was a locket hand-painted locket in the shape of a raven. The only clue left behind for the identification of the gift giver was a small piece of paper with only the words '_Love, Your Secret Admirer._'

The next day the team had a "lazy" day. No one was committing any crimes that the police couldn't handle. Due to this Starfire thought it was a good idea to have Robin take her to the park for a "romantic picnic" as she called it. This left Raven on the roof with her newest spell book, and Cyborg to stomp Beast Boy at the Game Station.

"So did you give her the necklace?" Cyborg asked over the sound of the racing game.

"Yeah. I put it in front of her door, then I ran out of there."

"Why did you run? Man come on!"

"I don't want her to know it's me yet!"

"Yeah whatever man. What are you going to do next?" Cyborg said as he beat Beast Boy to the finish line.

"I got her a really old looking leather journal. I figured I would put a clue on the first page."

"Well that sounds ok then. Just don't draw it out too long. I'm gonna go work on my baby though c'ya."

Later that night around the same time as before, Beast Boy went into stealth mode. He placed an African Lilly, the flower of love, into the first page of the leather-bound journal before carefully placing it in front of Raven's door. He knocked lightly and ran to his room.

Raven opened the door to her room to find yet another gift left for her. She picked up the leather bound book and opened it to the first page. _'This flower is named after my home. Love, Your Secret Admirer.' _ Raven looked around each side of the hall to see if maybe the person that left the book was still hiding around her room. When she saw that no one else was in the hall she turned on her heel and went back into her room.

"Starfire, I have a favor to ask of you." Raven said once the girls finished meditating together.

"What is it friend?"

"I have a question, but the favor is I need you to keep it an absolute secret. Meaning, don't tell Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, or Kinorfka."

Starfire clasped her hands together happily, "Of course I can keep a secret! Is this the girl talk?"

Raven sighed and sat on the roof top motioning for Starfire to join her, "Yes, I suppose. I feel weird to ask honestly, but someone has been leaving presents at my door with a note saying that it is from my Secret Admirer. The problem is that I have no idea who it is. They always are long gone out of my emotional radar when I open the door."

"Oh Raven! This is most wonderful! We shall figure it out! That way your admirer can double date with Robin and I."

"You should come see the gifts. It might help you." Raven said standing up and leading Starfire to her room. Once the girls got there Raven handed Starfire the black, woven basket containing both the locket and the journal.

"Wow. Whoever it is must know you fairly well, but I do not recognize the handwriting."

"Well thank you anyway Starfire."

"Raven, do not fret. If you think about it, the only type of guy it could be is a Titan. So, think of all the guys that are members of the Titans."

"You mean as in Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and the guys from Titans East?"

"Yes exactly! They are the only ones with access into this building."

"What do I do if he leaves another present? Do you know where this flower is from?"

"You should show it to me! I do not know much about the vegetation of this planet. I am sorry friend."

"Alright well thank you for the help." Raven said before putting the basket away and Starfire left to do her hair.

Later that night, at the same time as all the others, Beast Boy left another present. This time it was a little stuffed chicken like the giant one that he won for her at the carnival a few years back. He knocked on the door and ran to his room. Raven opened the door to find the little stuffed chicken with a note attached to his neck. '_My first gift to you. Meet me on the roof at sunrise. Love, Your Secret Admirer.'_

"Ok well that narrows it down to Cyborg or Beast Boy." Raven said to herself.

Raven walked down the hall walking to Starfire's room and knocked on the alien girl's door.

"Yes?" Starfire answered her door groggily.

"It's either Cyborg or Beast Boy. Whichever one it is wants me to meet him on the roof at sunrise. What should I do?" Raven said quickly.

"Go. It would be interesting to find out." Starfire said before closing her door.

Raven walked back to her room contemplating on whether or not to meet him on the roof.


	8. We Accept the Love We Think We Deserve

**As promised here is the second part, and on Valentine's Day. Thank you everyone for the reviews! Keep following my story! Enjoy.**

Raven couldn't sleep that night. All she could think about was which of her friends would be on the roof the next morning. She couldn't understand why anyone on the team would waste effort on loving someone like her. Whoever it was had given her thoughtful gifts. Raven really wanted to know who the person was. The only clue that made sense to her was the stuffed chicken, which meant it was one of two of her friends.

Raven got out of bed, it was around four in the morning, and she couldn't fall back asleep. All she could think about was the person she would be meeting. Raven looked at the gifts that were given to her. A detailed raven locket, a leather journal with a blue flower in the front page, and the stuffed chicken; she then looked at each written clue. The only one that didn't make sense was the second one. The flower came from his home. Raven looked through her books to find one that could contain any information on flowers and their meanings. Once she finally found one she flipped endlessly until she found the flower that was stuck into her journal. Raven slammed the book shut as she heard the sound of her books falling off the shelf.

Raven could see the sun start to peek over the horizon as she finished meditating to regain control of her emotions before she went to meet Beast Boy. The sorcerous checked her reflection in her bathroom mirror before going to meet him on the roof.

When Raven got there she saw Beast Boy sitting on the edge of the roof watching the sun as it began to rise into the sky.

"Beast Boy." Raven said in her usual monotone voice to hide the fact that she was screaming on the inside.

Beast Boy stood up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Hey Rae. Um I'm glad you came."

Raven said the only thing that she could think of at the moment. "I don't understand. Why would you love someone like me?"

"I love you for who you are. You aren't like most girls, or people for that matter. You like creepy things, you're really sarcastic, and you're quiet all the time. You're also caring, smart, and brave. I love all those things about you. You aren't afraid to like what you like." Beast Boy said trying to meet her eyes all the while.

"I'm nothing like you." Raven said barely above a whisper.

"I know."

"I don't know what to say Beast Boy." Raven looked down after saying.

"Say that you'll let me in. You'll let me love you. Say you'll give us a chance." Beast Boy replied tilting her head up to look him in the eyes.

"I…I…." Raven couldn't form words; she could feel herself losing control of her powers. Before her powers could unleash on the unsuspecting world around her, Raven teleported to her room; leaving a stunned Beast Boy on the roof.

Starfire walked down the halls of the tower, floating was really more like it as she had just come from an amazing date with Robin. When she passed by Raven's door, though, she stopped. Starfire could hear banging coming from the other side of the door and decided to investigate.

"Raven? Friend, may I come in?"

The door to Raven's room slid open to reveal her destroyed room with Raven, herself, in the center, with her face tucked down into her body.

"Friend what is wrong?"

"He told me he loved me. He told me he loved me and I panicked. I left him on the roof. I don't understand how he could love me. My father is Trigon. I'm part demon. I don't understand how he could love someone like me." Raven said while trying to hold back sobs from exiting her body.

Starfire sat in front of Raven, "May I give the advice? We are talking about Beast Boy, yes?"

Raven nodded. "Raven, you are not a bad person. You being part demon has nothing to do with your character. Your past does not matter at this point."

"I realize that now that I can think somewhat logically, but I still don't understand how he could love me. He's a good person, he's always trying to make people happy."

"Raven, there is a saying that I wish to share with you. It may help. There is saying on my planet that we accept the love we think we deserve. You may not think you deserve his love, but obviously he thinks that you do. You should talk to him." Starfire said putting her hand on Raven's shoulder. Starfire stood and exited Raven's room.

"Beast Boy?" Raven said knocking on his door. After some shuffling sounds Beast Boy emerged from his room.

"Raven?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have panicked. I should have been honest. I should have accepted it."

"Rae it's ok. I mean it was a long shot anyway." Beast Boy replied looking at the ground.

Raven took a deep breath to muster up the courage to launch into a hug with Beast Boy. At first the boy stiffened, but after seeming to register what was happening, he hugged her tightly back.

"Beast Boy, I don't deserve you. I'm honored you feel that I do but I don't know if I could hurt you like that."

Beast Boy pulled away just enough to look her in the face. "No Raven, it's the other way around. I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do."

Beast Boy leaned in slowly to gage Raven's response. When she didn't pull away from him, Beast Boy kissed her quickly. It was short lived and barely more than a peck, but to him it felt like heaven. The only thing that could make it better was to get the chance to do it again.

"Was that ok?" He asked nervously.

Raven responded by kissing him again. This time, however, it was much more than just a peck.


	9. Scoot on Over

**Scoot on Over**

**This is a little fluffy/sweet one-shot. I finished reading Divergent and Insurgent a little while back and couldn't help but see the similarities between Raven and Tris emotionally. Also, sorry that it has been a while since I have posted. A lot of things have been going on as of late.**

"Hey Rae! What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked in his usual annoying way. At first Raven tried to ignore him, but once it was obvious that Beast Boy was still expecting an answer from her, Raven relented with a heavy sigh.

"Obviously I'm reading."

Beast Boy plopped down in front of Raven after she let her eyes fly back across the page. Raven tried to keep her eyes on her book but the presence of Beast Boy's stare was blowing her concentration.

"Rae, what are you reading?"

"I told you it was a book." She replied in her typical monotone voice.

"I mean what is it about?"

"It's about a confused girl. She never feels brave enough, nice enough, or selfless enough. She meets an extremely brave guy and they defeat, or at least try to anyway, all the evil going on in their small world, while uncovering the truth about their society."

Beast Boy stood up and sat next to Raven on the couch, "Well that sounds like a pretty good story."

"This is the second one in the series."

"What's the girl's name?" Beast Boy asked scooting a little closer to Raven as sneakily as he could.

"Her name is Tris. It's short for Beatrice."

"Like how I call you Rae instead of Raven?" Beast Boy put his arm on the back of the couch.

"Yes similar to that. Her love interest's name is Tobias, but he is known as Four."

Beast Boy inched his way closer to Raven until their legs touched. Raven became instinctively aware of their close proximity and began to get nervous.

"Rae?" Beast Boy whispered.

"Yes?" Raven replied a little wide eyed.

"Tris sounds an awful lot like you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. You are all of those things, you just don't see it."

"Um…thank you." Raven replied in what sounded more like a croak than her voice.

"Don't forget that." Beast Boy said with a smile.

Raven looked at Beast Boy and couldn't help but smile back a bit nervously. Beast Boy stood from his spot giving Raven's forehead a quick kiss before leaving the Common Room.


	10. A Decision to Make

**A Decision to Make**

**T**

**Raven is having a hard time dealing with a problem and shuts everyone out. Thinking the worst, Beast Boy finally becomes fed up. He digs the problem out and tries to solve it.**

Raven sat in the bathroom of Titans' Tower. All she could do was stare at the item sitting on the counter. She was numb. Raven couldn't even form clear thoughts.

_We should have been more careful._

_We were careful._

_How could this happen?_

_I followed my calendar._

All these thoughts came at her at once. They used condoms. They waited until she was no longer ovulating by her chart. How could it have happened? They were heroes. This could not happen to them. It just couldn't.

Beast Boy had not seen his girlfriend all week. He was beginning to worry. Raven has shut herself away before but not for this long. She turned everyone away who knocked at her door, even Robin, her closest friend. All too many things were running through his mind.

_Was she mad at him?_

_Was she scared of how far they'd come?_

_Did she want to break up with him?_

Far too many thoughts and all of them happened to bad. Feeling distraught, Beast Boy walked to Raven's door and knocked frantically. "Raven! Come on it's me. Babe please open the door."

There was only silence in response. Beast Boy strained to try to hear his girlfriend inside. All he could hear was the ticking of her alarm clock. Beast Boy transformed into a fly and flew under the door slit at the bottom. Once inside, he transformed back into his original form. He looked around to find an empty room. The room itself was a wreck. Clothes were torn and scattered everywhere, book s were cracked open all over the floor, and her trinkets were turned over. Beast Boy walked into Raven's private bathroom to find her sitting in the fetal position in her bath tub.

"Rae…what's going on?" Beast Boy said in a whisper of a voice.

Raven just looked at him. Tears were running down her cheeks. Then she looked at her sink and passed him still silent. Beast Boy looked in the direction Raven was staring at. "Rae what is that?"

"What do you think it is?" She said just above a whisper.

Beast Boy looked at the stick more closely.

"Raven?"

She didn't respond. Beast Boy turned around to pull her to her feet. "Raven is this why you've been locked away?"

All Raven could do was nod her head in response trying not to let out the sob that was trapped in her chest. Beast Boy pulled his girlfriend into a hug. "Rae you know I love you right? You know I'm always here for you." He whispered into her ear.

Raven nodded into his shoulder. "What are we going to do?"

"I know what I want to do, but it's up to you. It's your body babe."

"Which is what?"

"I would obviously want to keep the baby."

"Even if it ended up like me? It'll have my father's blood inside of it."

"So do you and you turned out to be a brave and kind person."

"I'm scared it will turn into a monster. I'm scared of the consequences of keeping a demon. What if something terrible happens? Our priority is to protect the city."

"Rae, we'll be the parents. We defeated your father. The baby will only have good influences, so it won't turn into a monster. Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then nothing else matters."


	11. Why

**Why**

**T**

**Raven and Beast Boy get into a fight about the status of their relationship. Raven gets hurt in a battle. Can the two make peace or will they break up? In this one the Titans are still young like in the series, but a little older. Cyborg is 21, Robin and Starfire are 18, Raven is 17, and Beast Boy is 16.**

"Why can't we let people know?"

"You know why. People will talk."

"Well good! I want them to! I want them to know about us! I don't care what they say."

"I don't want them to know. What we do is private. It's our business."

"Whatever."

Beast Boy stormed out of his girlfriend's room. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from her. They had been secretly together for three months. They have spent the past three months together as much as possible. When Beast Boy was playing video games, Raven would be there in the Common Room reading. At night they would lay in bed cuddled up. Usually they would stay in Raven's room, but occasionally, the couple would stay in Beast Boy's room due to his new found cleanliness. Beast Boy had been lying in his room trying to get rid of his fuming mind when the alert sounded.

"Star watch out!"

Starfire narrowly escaped the flying debris that could have crushed her. The team was fighting Adonis. He had somehow escaped from prison and was now wreaking havoc on the poor of Jump City. Everything was running fairly smoothly, that is, until Adonis had Raven pinned down, helpless, and started kissing her neck. The Beast inside Beast Boy was trying to claw its way out.

Beast Boy tackled Adonis down in gorilla form before shifting back. "Raven are you ok?"

She could see the hostility in his eyes as the Beast was fighting its way to the surface. It truly frightened her that such a small obscenity from a villain would stir so much from her boyfriend. "I'm fine Gar. Are you?"

"He was violating you."

"I could have taken care of him. You need to calm down."

"What do you mean calm down?! He was all over you like you were a piece of meat!"

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hands running circles on them with her thumbs, "Gar you need to control your emotions or The Beast will surface."

Beast Boy took a deep breath and nodded knowing that she was right. Raven let go of his hands to rejoin the fight at hand. Robin and Cyborg had situation in control, at least it appeared that way, but whatever they were doing was really making Adonis mad. Starfire was pelting him with star bolts as Cyborg held the man in the robotic suit, and Robin lassoed his arms and legs. Everything seemed to be in place until, somehow, for whatever reason, Adonis's beast was unleashed. Adonis threw Robin and Cyborg clear across the street, knocking Robin unconscious. Starfire ran to her boyfriend but was also struck by the fierce beast.

One by one Adonis took out the team in beast form. Before Beast Boy could feel the need to let his own beast out to protect his fellow Titans, Raven centered her being and sent her soul self into Adonis. Her body lay on the ground completely defenseless.

Once inside the mind of Adonis Raven was revolted. His mind was perverted and full of filth. All the horrible things he had done to women flashed rapidly in front of her. It was almost as if the Beast inside him wanted her to see his horrible deeds. Once Raven overcame the initial shock of his mind she dug deeper to try to find his inner soul. The part of him that she hoped she could subdue before it was too late.

Outside of Adonis's body the Beast was still destroying the town and the Titans. The Beast had gotten ahold of Raven before any of the team members could get to her limp body. As Robin regained consciousness Starfire flew him after their teammates whom were already in hot pursuit.

Beast Boy changed into a Cheetah sprinting after his loved one frantically. He didn't care where the rest of the team was or if they were even behind him. All he could focus on was catching Adonis and getting to Raven before he hurt her.

Cyborg shot out his sonic cannon at Adonis hoping to distract him enough to slow down. The idea worked. Adonis's Beast was slowing down enough for Beast Boy and Starfire to catch him. Starfire released Robin on top of the beast. Robin placed one of his exploding disks onto the Beast's back and jumped out of the way as Starfire shot her eye lasers to explode the disk. This blow was enough to get Adonis to release Raven, and when he did Beast Boy was there to catch her. Beast Boy carried Raven away from the fight, but still close enough for her soul self to come back to her body.

After walking through multiple mazes of treachery, Raven found the part of Adonis's soul she was looking for. She knew that she had to make a quick job of what she was about to do. She could feel her own soul getting weaker from being outside of her body for too long. Raven severed the threadlike material of Adonis's soul before retracting herself outside of his body.

Back in the outer battle, the team awkwardly retracting their attacks. Adonis seemed to have randomly collapsed.

"Yo what just happened?"

"I do not know. Robin?"

Just as he was about to answer, "Guys get over here now!"

Running to their green friend they could see a limp Raven in his lap.

"What has happened to our friend?" Starfire shrieked.

"She sent her soul into Adonis, but something's wrong."

"That explains why he suddenly went down. Did he hurt her? Why isn't she waking up? She came back to her body right?" Robin asked in his cynical questioning stance.

"Adonis didn't hurt her. I saw her soul faintly come back to her, but I mean guys, usually she wakes up by now!" Beast Boy was clutching his secret girlfriend conspicuously.

"Come on man. We'll take her back to the Medical Bay for testing."

"Sounds like a plan Cyborg. Starfire and I will turn Adonis in to the authorities."

The team split up to do their duties.

Back in the Medical Bay…

"Cy why isn't she waking up?" Beast Boy asked hysterically while holding onto Raven's hand tightly.

"I'm not sure. She was out of her body for a long time B. It'll probably be a while until she recovers fully. I mean her vitals are fine."

Cyborg finished looking at his charts to ensure his green friend that Raven would be ok. He knew all too well that Beast Boy was in love with the sorcerous. He could see this from day one when he incessantly tried to show off in front of her with his terrible jokes.

"Yo man you've been here for hours. I think you should go get some sleep." Cyborg suggested walking toward the Med Bay door.

"In a little bit." Beast Boy said to assure his friend. He wasn't really going to leave his girlfriend, but he didn't want his best friend to worry about him and tell Robin.

"Rae I know you can hear me, at least I hope that you can anyway. I really need you to wake up ok? I'm sorry we got in that fight. We don't have to tell the others if you don't want to. I just want you to be ok." Beast Boy whispered in her ear. The next thing that happened would tear Beast Boy apart to do.

"Beast Boy what are you still doing in here? You should be sleeping or getting some nourishment. I can't have tired heroes. I'm sorry Beast Boy but this is an order, leave the Med Bay." Robin instructed while crossing his arms. Beast Boy took another look at Raven before sulking out of his chair and trudging down the hall with Robin on his heels.

Beast Boy went to his room like Robin ordered. The only problem was that there was no way he would be able to sleep when the girl he loves is in a trance-like comma. He lay in his now double bed. How did Robin think that any of them would get any sleep?

The next morning the team was in the Common Room waiting for Cyborg to be finished making breakfast. Starfire and Robin were watching TV, and Beast Boy was twiddling his thumbs in thought at the kitchen counter. His mind was still racing over Raven and when she would finally wake up.

Everyone was so into what they were doing that they didn't notice the Common Room doors swish open. Nor did they hear the small footsteps that were headed in their direction.

"Hey guys." Raven deadpanned when she reached the kitchen section of the room.

"Oh glorious! Friend you have recovered!" Starfire chimed from the couch while Robin smiled to his fellow teammate.

"Hey Raven! I'll make waffles!"

Beast Boy stood hesitantly in front of Raven as if he was scared to touch her. "Hey Beast Boy," Raven said before hugging him tightly. "I love you Rae," he said into her neck. "I know."

The next thing the young couple knew Starfire was stealing Raven with her own bone crushing hug. "Oh Raven we must go to the mall of shopping to celebrate your recovery! I am so happy that you are uninjured."

Raven pulled away from the overly happy princess, "Actually Starfire, I was thinking of spending some alone time with my boyfriend today."

Starfire looked at her confused as did Robin. "Boyfriend? Since when do you have a boyfriend? And who is this guy?"

Beast Boy answered their friends' confusion, "This guy right here," he said while wrapping his arms around Raven's waist, causing Starfire to swoon with joy, Robin to faint on the spot from pure shock, and Cyborg to give a knowing smile to the stove.


	12. Snip It

**I'm sorry to everyone who has been following my a dozen one-shot series. I have been so insanely busy lately that I just haven't had time sit and write anything. These probably aren't the best I can do but I really wanted to finish out this series before I embarked on a new story line. Don't worry, when I write longer stories I always write a few chapters in advance so that way I give myself time to think of more to put into the story for the later chapters. So without further stalling and apologizing here is the last chapter of A Dozen series.**

**The Titans are adults now, barely, but still adults. Cyborg is 26, Robin and Starfire are 23, Raven is 22, and Beast Boy is 21. Robin and Starfire are having the first ever half human half tameranian cross breed child. This one is more about the birth of Robin and Starfire's baby, but is truly a Beast Boy and Raven story. Their parts are fluffy and a bit strange. This is going to probably seem rushed but it's supposed to be. This one-shot is really just a snip it.**

The tower was in an uproar. The Tameranian resident of the tower was near her due date. Any day she could go into labor. Due to this the tower was somehow over crowded. The Grand Ruler, Galfore, and other royal persons were in the tower awaiting the special day.

"What do you expect the child to look like my little Bumgorf? Strong and with powers like our powerful race or weak like a human?" Galfore boasted.

"Oh my K'norfka I'm sure the baby will strong no matter whom it takes after." Just then a massive contraction wracked Starfire's body. Once the initial shock of the pain subsided Starfire excused herself to get a drink when her water broke. "Robin! Something is wrong! I am oozing the liquid and purple sludge!"

Robin jumped to his feet to get Cyborg into the Med Bay. "Princess this is very normal. This means the baby is nearly here! I'd say you have about an hour until it arrives if this baby is anything like a Tameranian."

It seemed that the baby, as Galfore predicted, arrived very shortly after the purple sludge gave way. A little under two hours later the first half breed was born. Robin, Beast Boy, and Raven crowded around to see the newborn, little girl.

"Awwhh Rae look! She has black hair like Robin. Isn't she so cute." Beast Boy cooed.

"Yes she is very 'cute.' She's orange like Starfire and has the same big, green eyes."

Robin carefully picked up his new baby girl and smiled down at her, "Do you think she'll have powers like her mom?"

"Of course! No matter which of the special abilities of Tameran she possesses, she will have at least one." Galfore said proudly while smacking Robin on the back roughly.

"What all can Tameranians do?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Well friends, I can do many things such as: speaking any language by lip contact, super strength, durability, flying, shooting star bolts from the hands and eyes, being able to with stand harsh environments, and I can harness energy from the sun's rays. So really if my little Bumgorf can do any of those things I feel she will succeed." Starfire smiled at Robin reassuringly.

Raven stared at the little baby in awe. The realization that there was a new family in the tower hadn't hit her until now. The realization that she, too, was of the age when people start to couple off and have families. Raven felt an arm wrap around her waist and she leaned into it in welcome.

"Hey Rae, does this make you wonder what it'd be like for us to start a family?" Beast Boy whispered into his girlfriend's ear.

"Yes, a little." Raven admitted.

Beast Boy smiled down at her, "I think you'll be a great mom someday, whenever the time comes. Melvin, Timmy, and Teether really liked you."

Raven closed her eyes and leaned in to hug her boyfriend, "Thank you. I'd want to be married before I started a family."

"That can be arranged."

"What?" Raven looked at her boyfriend confused.

"You heard me," Beast Boy said with a smile on his face, "I can get it arranged we can marry whenever and with as little preparation as needed. Like right now!"

Raven's face reddened and she smacked him on the back of head with her black magic, "Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to this." She said only half joking.


End file.
